


Bow

by Barefootandbookish



Category: Badlands - Halsey (Album), Evil Regals, Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/F, Halsey - Freeform, Mild Gore, Once Upon A Time, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Swan Queen - Freeform, castle - Freeform, sween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barefootandbookish/pseuds/Barefootandbookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Swan Queen poem. I feel like this piece needs a bit of background before reading. This is definitely an AU. Regina is a young princess, Emma is the same age as her. Regina's parents are very cold and have never shown her love only pushed her to be someone she isn't. They have forced her to hide everything, from her magic to her girlfriend. This is what happens when she's pushed too far and they try and force her to marry a man. Also, inspired by the song Castle by Halsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest turning up Castle by Halsey as you read along. At least give it a try for me!

Poised and proper, red dress flaming. _Do I look perfect now?_

Black hair, pulled back, sharp and straight,

Lips the color of my blood.

Tired of being poised and proper, tired of hiding my true self.

The kingdom has me locked up.

 

Line the walls with men of statue, breeding day for the princess.

Chandelier hanging overhead,

a hangman’s noose around my neck.

People talking, making noise, nothing more.

Father, Mother, sitting there, cross their I’s, dot their T’s.

Their words ringing in my ears, ‘ _You probably shouldn’t be so mean_.’

I’m taking the castle.

                       

Shoulders dawn a cape of night, black river rolling down my spine.

Parade down the line, let the men take their invoice.

Emma stands, end of the line,

fists balled tight, blonde hair falling loose.

Gliding, graceful, dressed in white.

A perfect picture of juxtaposition, her and I.

Me, a perfect stain on the kingdom’s spotless reputation.

We’re going to take this castle.

 

Sick of feeling used, sick of being bruised.

Two women’s hands, meet in the middle,

A touch louder than thunder.

Those men, they stare, their eyes made of glass

Princess, Princess, keep your pretty mouth shut.

She’s going to take the castle.

 

Colliding bodies, heat of the moment,

Two hearts, making music, dancing the night away.

I gather her in my hands, feel her angelic, porcelain skin.

To kiss her lips, is to brave their fists.

Purple and blue, bruised for love so true.

But they don’t know,

We are taking the castle.

 

Hands shaking, cheeks wet with nerves,

But there’s no use in crying.

Guards come, circling sharks, pointing knives at our backs.

Fires burst from my own chest, licking at my palms.

One by one they fall down, the old man’s not on the throne anymore.

On one knee the peasants bow, on one knee those men stand down.

I’m going to be your Queen.

              

Music is drowned by the scene. Hand in hand we cross the room.

I probably shouldn’t be so mean, but you’ve got the kingdom locked up.

Silver lining, you’re still alive,

Your heart beats in my palm.

An empty throne, a crown of blood.

A simple whisper, make me queen,

_let me see you bow._

 

Move now, don’t take your time,

You have had enough.

Now it’s ours, so take your place.

Let me see you kiss the floor.

Breaking down these walls, we’re bruised,

Blood drips from my fists.

It’s our Kingdom to lose.  

We are your Queens.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is the first time I'm doing any poetry fan fiction. Let me know if you understood/enjoyed it. Or if you didn't, tell me that too!


End file.
